


ex-boyfriend || meanie

by choimink2



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, jeon wonwoo x kim mingyu, meanie, meanie ff, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimink2/pseuds/choimink2
Summary: Wonwoo doesn’t want to know Mingyu anymore.But Mingyu still loves him.And he has no clue about that how he can fix the biggest mistake in his life.





	ex-boyfriend || meanie

"Wonwoo! You have to finally get your shit together!" Soonyoung said towards the boy as they sat in the cafeteria. "The fact Mingyu has broken up with you doesn't mean the end of the world! You have to bounce back. I really don't wanna nail you down, but dude, four months have already passed. Maybe you should find yourself someone new?"

Wonwoo gave him a murderous look, but he didn't say anything, just sighed.

"Hosh's right, Wonu." added Junhui. "Since four months, you're totally uptight. And it's almost impossible for you to be even more emo than before. You don't go out anywhere. Uni, dorm, work - those are only places you visit. You lapse into routine, Wonu. One should do something with that!

"Tonight, we all gonna go for the blind dates." Minghao put in his two cents worth. "And no way for you to not go with us! If nobody goes down well with you, then you'll distract yourself at least. You must go out and enjoy your lives. You have to go out into the real world."

After his words, the dead silence descended, and Wonwoo just dropped his gaze onto the floor. He didn't know how he should reply.

"Gyus, leave him alone." eventually, Jihoon joined the conversation. "Since Wonwoo doesn't want to hook up with someone, don't pressure him. Maybe staying in loneliness makes him feel more comfortable?" he rubbed on boy's shoulder and Wonwoo gave him a thankful look. "Wonwoo is a shy boy. And Mingyu has really put him through it. He should rest a little. If he wants to go out with someone new, he will do it. We shouldn't force it."

Three boys just sighed. They wanted to help their friend, becuase they were perfectly aware of the fact that after four months he still isn't able to bounce back after the break. They knew that Mingyu was someone who Wonwoo loved. He loved him as no other. But love can be blind, right? In this case, it was exactly like that.

Wonwoo wasn't sure whether he wanted to meet someone new. He was afraid. Since always he had the problems with communicating with people. He haven't liked coming open in front of them as he have been worried about that what they'd think about him. When he met Mingyu, it was the same. He didn't let him get near himself for a really long time. But Mingyu was patient. He understood him and he didn't mind his faults, weakness and strange behaviors. He had been giving him the time to become attached. And when they finally became a couple an year after, Wonwoo turned into totally different human. Obviously, his emo nature still towered, but smile was more often seen on his face and he on he own was way too much more open for the world.

But what was all of this for though, if now he was sitting there, surrounded by bunch of his stupid - but loyal and the dearest in the world - friends, his interior was just like big black hole, and he felt even more empty and worthless than whenever before?

"So what, Wonu? Will you go with us tonight?" Junhui said to him a bit more gently, ignorating Jihoon's boring spiel. "We try to do the right thing, Wonwoo, really."

"We worry 'bout you, fam." added Hao. "We wanna help you. Please, Wonu, do that one thing for us and go with us tonight. You'll have fun, I promise." he smiled.

Wonwoo gave an unsure look to his friends. He clenched his fists on his tight sweater sleeves and blinked several times. Soonyoung smiled at him balmily and rubbed him on his back.

"So, if I go with you tonight, then will you give me some peace and quiet?" he chucked quietly and looked at Jihoon, who was the only one in their group who actually understood him and never have judged him, because he was a peaceful person as well.

The other three boys laughed sonorously and Minghao touzled his hair.

"If it comes to us, then maybe. But I'm pretty sure that you'll meet some kind person who'll rock your head and never get off your back." Junhui winked at him and Wonwoo smiled a little, still unsure about his decision. 

***

Boys went into the bar, where the blind dates were supposed to last. The lights in the room were dimmed, the quiet, sensual music was playing, and the MC standed next to the stage, preparing for the event.

Wonwoo looked around and noticed that there're a dozen of two-person tables set in the second part of the room, and some people from the staff were hanging around there, and at this part of room - beside the bar - there're some usual seats where few groups of people were sitting at.

"Come on, guys, we can have some beer. The party is supposed to start in a half an hour." Soonyoung chucked and made his way towards the bar. Junhui and Minghao ran behind him, and Jihoon smiled to Wonwoo and proposed to him to go and sit at the free seats.

Boys took the free seats and sat by the table in silence. Jihoon as well as Wonwoo was a peaceful and quiet person. They have liked to stay in the silence. So now, they didn't talk to each other as well. 

Wonwoo looked around again. Since they went into here - about 15 minutes ago - nothing changed, except of that few more people appeared and there was way too much more louder in whole bar, because of Chinese boys and Hoshi.

Boy eyed the people sitting at few neighboring tables. He didn't recognize any of them as a someone who he knew by sight. But he noticed that two tables farther from him, there're two unknown for him men, and one of them is literally drooling over him.

He kept eye contact with him for a while, but he immediately turned his head when the noisy trio was back with the drinks.

Minghao and Junhui handed the beer mugs to Wonwoo and Jihoon, and Soonyoung sat next to the shorter friend and started to jab and pull his cheeks while saying "Who is the cutie baby? Jihoon is the cutie baby!" and Jihoon - if he wasn't at the public place - probably would wade into him, but he tried to be patient and stand the public humilation of himself.

***

Boys was finishing their beers, when they heard the MC's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know - or no - today, there's a Dating Soiree going ahead at us's!" the young man in a red suit said. "In less than five minutes, we're going to ask our precious guests to move to the other part of the room and take the random seats. Our blind dates will depend on that: since the start, you'll have 3 minutes for the talk with the person sitting in front of you. After 3 minutes, there's the exchange. You'll have to get up and take the random seat again. The whole event will last 1 hour, so you are supposed to meet about 12 people - if you will stay until the end. After that time, you can come back to this part of the bar and if some of the people you met you found interesting, you will be able to talk longer. Thank you and let's move to the tables." MC finished and left the stage.

The music became louder and everyone got up and moved to the other part of the room. 

Wonwoo felt a bit lost when his friends scattered in every possible ways, but after a moment he came to his sences and went up to some random table. 

"Did everyone take a seat?" young blonde boy in suit spoke again. "If yes, then we're starting in 3,2,1...start! You have 3 minutes!"

Wonwoo turned his head, and his eyes met the young - 28-30 year old at the guess - attractive blonde woman. The smell of her perfume hit his nose, and he got a bit dizzy, and the sound of her chewing gum made him shiver.

"Hey, baby? What's your name?" blonde girl licked her lips. "I'm Hyunju, but I prefer to be called Jessi."

Wonwoo was a bit confused. Or rather, scared. Women have frightened him since always. Except his mom. He was scared of them. And this one who was sitting in front of him was extremely terrible.

"I-I am Jeon W-Wonwoo." he stammered out after a while.

Woman raised her eyebrow with a smirk on her face as she eyed him up and down.

"Well, honey. You're pretty hot, but I won't beat around the bush. I'd rather prefer, hmmm....how to say it...oh, look there!" she pointed her finger at the man sitting few tables farther, who barely fitted in the chair because of his huge muscles.

Wonwoo just shrugged. In fact, he wasn't going to get to know her more. When the alarm rang, boy sighed with relief and got up, then moved to some seat few meters away.

No such luck, the same table was taken by the bruiser whom the woman showed him before. Wonwoo contracted under his angry look, immediately regretting that he didn't chose the other table.

"Uh, wassup, little shit? You're scared?" he tightened his muscles. "Well, very good you faggot, because I'm gonna flush you outta here, and your fucking gay ass will hurt more than after a greens with your friend!" after his words, Wonwoo felt like he was about to cry. Is the fact that he was such a glop was that much visible?

With convulsion going through his body he waited until 3 minutes passed, then quickly moved to other table.

Now, he sat opposite to the man who was eye-fucking him through past hour. He was handsome - very handsome. He could be about 25 year old. He had black hair, huge, dark eyes and big, rose red lips. He smiled at Wonwoo and blinked several times.

"Good evening. Would you mind, if I ask what's your name?" he tilted his head, don't breaking the eye contact.

"I'm Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. I'm 23 years old." man mumbled quietly.

"It's so nice to meet you, Wonwoo. I'm Choi Seuncheol." he gave him a radiant smile and Wonu felt strangely comfortable. "What brings you here?"

"Ummm...honestly..." Wonwoo scratched his head. "I didn't come here of my own choosing. My friends coaxed me out, saying that I need some entertainment, since...no, I doubt that you'd want to hear that. It's really long and stupid story." embarrassed Wonwoo dropped his gaze.

"It's okay. I'd gladly hear you out. You can boldly unburden yourself. You know, I'm not that type of person, who likes to judge people." Seungcheol shook his head, and at the same moment, alarm rang, what meant, that Wonwoo's first normal conversation has just finished. "If you'd want to talk, I'll be waiting for you there." man pointed towards the second part of bar, and Wonwoo nodded.

Boy stood up and moved to the other table, wondering who he is going to come across now. But when he lifted his head and look at the person sitting in front of him, he turned pale and his chin budged. Wonwoo immediately regretted that he decided to appear there this night at all.

The brunet sitting opposite to him swallowed the saliva and nervously chewed on his lip. They sat in awkward silence through a while and the atmosphere around them became horribly strange. Eventually, he decided to speak.

"Wonwoo...I..." he started, but Jeon gave him a murderous look as he felt tears filling his eyes and his stomach squeezed.

"How many times have I tell you to not get close to me and to not talk to me?" boy snapped. "Don't you have enough?" he was barely able to contain the tears filling his eyes. He clenched his fists onto his hoodie and turned his face.

"Wonwoo..." boy whispered quietly. "It's not like I stalk you or something. It’d never even come to my mind. I'm here by accident and trust me, I've never expected this meeting, just like you." he swallowed the saliva. "But since we sitting here like that, then just let me talk to you." he added, almost begging.

"We have nothing to talk about." Wonwoo replied sharply. "No after that all."

"Wonu..." boy said one more time, but immediately regretted it. 

Few tears ran down black haired boy's face and he stood up from the seat. The other automatically wanted to do the same, but Wonwoo stopped him.

"Don't even try. I don't want to know you anymore. And it'd be better for everyone if we both get out from here as quick as we can. Understood?" he looked at him, then turned around.

Brunet got up with trembling hands and slid the chair. After a moment, the alarm rang.

"I think that's the perfect moment to end this worthless conversation. If you’d want to add something, I'd advise you to think twice before you say it. Now forgive me, but I'm gonna go. Goodbye, Kim Mingyu."

He said, then quickly moved to the other part of the bar. He didn't care that his friends dissapeared somewhere. At this moment, the only thing he wanted was to be back in the dorm, to burrow in the pillow and fall asleep, and it'd be fine if he never woke up again.

He was about to turn towards the exit, but someone grabbed him gently by the shoulder. He turned around and he saw Seungcheol's worried face.

"What happened, Wonwoo?" man asked.

"It's not a big deal." boy replied cooly, trying to break away from his grip.

"Let's talk. Please." man's lips budged. 

"I nill it, really." Wonwoo gave him a cold look.

Eventually he gave up and let him go of his hand.

"Okay. I won't contain you. We even don't know each other. But...would you hang out with me sometimes? Or maybe talk through the phone?" he said with the hope.

Wonwoo looked at him through several seconds, then nodded unsurely.

"Here, that's my number." Seungcheol fished some paper up from his pocket and quickly doodled his number on it, then pushed it into boy's hand.

Wonwoo looked at him last time, then bowed and quickly went out of the venue.


End file.
